Out of the Darkness
by reyrocks
Summary: Sunpaw, an ordinary apprentice, is living a regular Clan life, until her sister, Dawnpaw, a medicine cat apprentice, receives a sign from StarClan. Will Sunpaw relize her fate in time to save the Clan? Read to find out! Please R&R! I DONT OWN WARRIOR CATS
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Out of the Darkness**

_**Allegiances**_

ThunderClan

Leader- Featherstar

Deputy- Brambleface

Medicine Cat- Dreamnose

Apprentice- Dawnpaw

Warriors-Whitefang

Heatherfoot

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Windsong

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Rocklegs

Mosshead

Darkfire

Clovertail

Apprentice- Petalpaw

Swiftheart

Scarshadow

Qeens- Wishpool

Elders- Graytalon

ShadowClan

Leader- Echostar

Deputy- Iceeyes

Medicine Cat- Cloudpelt

Warriors- Silvertail

Apprentice- Spiderpaw

Bluepelt

Grayfur

Apprentice- Toadpaw

Darkfoot

Apprentice- Seedpaw

Queens- Flamestream

Patchear

Elders- Blackpelt

WindClan

Leader- Sheerstar

Deputy- Wildnose

Medicine Cat- Cinderclaw

Warriors- Nightfall

Skytail

Apprentice- Spottedpaw

Adderclaw

Moonshadow

Thornface

Apprentice- Mudpaw

Queens- Larchnose

Elders- Daisyfoot

RiverClan

Leader- Ripplestar

Deputy- Swifthead

Medicine Cat- Brighteyes

Warriors- Sandshadow

Apprentice- Bloompaw

Dawnflower

Rainfur

Redsky

Apprentince- Bluepaw

Queens- Willowstorm

Ferntail

Elders- Leafdapple

Stargaze

_**Prologue**_

In the foggy clearing, a few cats gathered where a blue-furred cat was laying.

"Bluestar." The she-cat jumped down.

"Hello Lionheart," she mewed.

"Jayfeather says there is darkness coming to ThunderClan," said another cat.

"Is there anything we can do about it, Firestar?" Bluestar asked.

"No. There is nothing _we_ can do," Firestar said.

"But," began Lionheart, "There is one hope." Jayfeather then walked into the clearing.

"The sun will out shine the darkness. It's our only hope," he said.

"I understand," said Bluestar, "I just hope they make it in time."

'_Only chance,'_ she thought.

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Warrior cat's story! I hope you enjoy our journey through Clan life and struggles. Let me start by saying a few things: 1 – Don't dis the names, coming up with names for cats is VERY DIFFICULT! 2 – This takes place in the Lake setting in the future. Cats such as Firestar and Jayfeather are dead, that's why they are featured in StarClan in the prologue. 3 – I know there's not supposed to be a cat with the first name of 'star' there's a reason for that and I might tell you, but then again maybe I won't :3 4 – I wrote most of this in 7****th**** grade, I'm much older now, so please don't be like, 'oh, there's not much description' or 'this sounds stupid'. I did my best and I'm much better at writing now so don't judge me on that, thank you. Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

**~reyrocks or Iceeyes of ShadowClan**

* * *

_I would like to dedicate Brambleface of ThunderClan, Wildnose of WindClan, Swifthead of RiverClan, Sandshadow of RiverClan, and Scarshadow of ThunderClan to the friends I used to have. We may have gone out separate ways, but I'll remember you in my heart forever._


	2. The Ceremony

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors **

_**Chapter 1 – The Ceremony**_

Shadows casted over the forest, the breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. Sunpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, was stalking a mouse.

'_If I could catch one decent piece of prey',_ she thought, '_I might be able to impress my mentor!' _

She got into the hunter's crouch. Just as she was about to pounce, a bird took of noisily from a tree, sending the mouse scuttling under a tree for safety.

"Mouse-dung!" she yowled.

"Bad luck," said Sunpaw's mentor, Heatherfoot, as she walk up from behind. "If that bird wouldn't have flown off like that, you probably would have caught that."

'_Yeah right!' _thought Sunpaw.

"I just can't seem to catch much!" she said.

"Well thank StarClan it's almost newleaf. You caught enough for today. Head back to camp and see if Dreamnose has gotten any fresh-kill yet," Heatherfoot mewed.

"Alright," she replied as she went back to the spot where she had buried her catches.

'_One starling and a mouse. I could do way better!'_

She ran back to camp and saw many cats in the hollow. Sunpaw made her way to the medicine cats den and found Dreamnose inside sorting herbs.

"Hi Dreamnose!" Sunpaw greeted her.

"Oh, hello Sunpaw! Good, fresh-kill, just what we need!" she said.

Then, a brown tabby walked into the den.

"I got that watermint for you Dreamnose!" she mewed.

"Thank you Dawnpaw! Now help yourself to some fresh-kill. We'll be going to the Moonpool tomorrow and you'll need your energy," replied Dreamnose.

"Alright!" she replied as she started to eat.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," yowled a voice from the clearing.

"I wonder what Featherstar will say," said Dawnpaw.

"Yeah let's go see!" Sunpaw mewed as they walked toward the clearing.

"I think Petalpaw is going to become a warrior!" said Dawnpaw.

"Oh," Sunpaw sighed. Petalpaw was one of her best friends. She would miss sleeping together at night and training with their mentor together, but she was happy for her friend.

"I, Featherstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to learn and trust you noble code, and please except her to become a full warrior of ThunderClan," Featherstar's voice rung out through the camp. Featherstar was ThunderClan leader for as long as Sunpaw could remember. She was pretty old, but she was truly a great leader.

"Petalpaw," she continued, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Petalpaw replied confidently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Petalpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Petalclaw. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Featherstar rested her muzzle on Petalclaw's shoulder as she respectfully licked her shoulder.

"Petalclaw! Petalclaw!" the Clan chanted. Petalclaw walked over to where Sunpaw and Dawnpaw were sitting.

"Petalclaw will sit vigil tonight as she fulfills her first warrior task," Featherstar said before she leaped down from the rock.

"Congratulations!" Sunpaw mewed with excitement for her friend.

"Thanks! It's like a dream come true!" she replied.

"Petalclaw," said a voice from behind them. It was Petalclaw's old mentor, Clovertail. "I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you and that I enjoyed being your mentor," he mewed.

"Thanks! I couldn't have done it without you!" she replied.

"Well," Dawnpaw broke in, "I better get back to Dreamnose. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" they said together.

"Hey Sunpaw! Let's go out hunting!" Petalclaw suggested.

"Sure!" Sunpaw agreed, "I'll go get Heatherfoot." She took off running to find her mentor.

'_Maybe I'll catch something for once!' _she thought.

**Please review! I also added a line where I forgot about the vigil, stupid me! :P**


	3. Thinking of You

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 2 – Thinking of You**_

When Sunpaw returned to camp satisfied: she had a squirrel and a blackbird in her jaws. She could taste the juice from the squirrel, but remembered the queens and elders must be fed first.

"Why don't you take that squirrel to the elders den? Then you can eat," said Heatherfoot.

"Alright, I'll do it now," Sunpaw said as she walked into the elders den. Inside, Graytalon was resting.

"Hi Graytalon!" she greeted him.

"Oh, hello young Sunpaw," he said.

"I thought you might like some fresh-kill, I caught it myself!" she said proudly.

"Oh yes! I may not be able to eat it all myself though," he said with grief in his eyes. Sunpaw knew he was thinking of Leafstorm, the elderly she-cat who had died only a quarter-moon ago.

"You know Leafstorm was ready to join StarClan," she said gently.

"I know," he answered, "She served her Clan for many seasons as a loyal warrior. She was getting old, like me. The Clan will never forget her."

Sunpaw thought for a moment.

"Why don't I eat with you, Graytalon?" she asked the elderly cat.

"I would like that very much!" he replied cheerfully.

Sunpaw and Graytalon shared the squirrel together. Then Dawnpaw came into the room.

"Hello Dawnpaw!" greeted Graytalon.

"Hello Graytalon, Sunpaw. I'm here to check for ticks," she said.

"Oh good," he answered, "I think there's one behind my ear that I can't reach."

"Alright," she said as she checked over him.

"So," Sunpaw said, "Are you excited about going to the Moonpool tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait! I hope StarClan tells me something important!" Dawnpaw said eagerly.

"I hope so to," her sister replied.

"Come on. Let's go find some mouse-bile," said Dawnpaw.

"Sure," she answered as they ran off in the other direction.

**Please review!**


	4. Dreaming

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 3 – Dreaming **_

The time had come when Dreamnose and Dawnpaw were going to the Moonpool. On their way there, Dawnpaw was very excited. She had only been to the Moonpool a couple of times.

'_I can't wait to dream about StarClan! Maybe something special will happen!'_ Dawnpaw thought.

Soon, they met up with Cloudpelt, the ShadowClan medicine cat.

"Greetings Cloudpelt," Dreamnose said.

"Hello Dreamnose."

The three cats continued their trek to the Moonpool. When they got there, they found Cinderclaw and Brighteyes waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Cinderclaw said.

"Well, we're here now so let's get started!" Dreamnose said.

Dawnpaw bent down to drink the icy cold water from the pool. She kept her eyes closed for a while and then opened them again. When she opened her green eyes, all she could see was darkness.

'_Where am I?'_ she thought.

"Help! Help!" she called as she ran around, desperate to seek light.

Then a voice whispered:

_Great danger is coming. The sun will out shine it, and lead us out of the darkness._

"Wait!" Dawnpaw called, "I don't understand!"

The sun then came up from over the trees, casting shadows against the grass.

Dawnpaw awoke blinking awake from her dream and kept repeating the words in her head:

_Great danger is coming. The sun will out shine it, and lead us out of the darkness._

'_What could it mean?' _she thought,_ 'I guess I'll eventually find out.'_

**Please review!**


	5. Trouble

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 4 – Trouble**_

The sunrise after visiting the Moonpool, Dawnpaw was bursting to tell someone about the mysterious prophesy she received.

'_I'll tell Sunpaw!'_ she thought as she padded away to find her sister.

"Hi Dawnpaw!" called her sister in a friendly tone, "How was the trip?"

Dawnpaw walked over and said, "It was fine, but I heard this voice."

"What kind of a voice?" Sunpaw questioned.

"Well, it said, _'Great danger is coming. The sun will out shine it, and lead us_

_out of the darkness.' " _

"Do you know what it means?" asked Sunpaw.

Dawnpaw shook her head.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Then-"

Suddenly, a noise came from the bracken at the entrance. Then, a head appeared from it, its eyes blazing like fire.

'_A fox!' _thought Dawnpaw.

"Fox!" cried Wishpool, the only ThunderClan queen.

Just then two other foxes appeared from behind the bracken. The whole Clan started fighting the foxes.

"Dawnpaw!" cried Sunpaw, "Go back to your den! Dreamnose will need help!"

She nodded and ran back to the medicine cat's den.

'_StarClan! Help us!' _she thought.

Sunpaw threw herself onto one of the fox's becks and bit its neck. It let out a yelp and threw Sunpaw off. The fox then ran for shelter into the woods.

"That'll teach you to not mess with my Clan!" she called after it.

Sunpaw herd cries from all around. She saw warriors fighting and helping elders and queens. Sunpaw saw the fear in some of their eyes and felt for them.

'_I better see if Heatherfoot needs help,' _she thought as she sprinted off to find her mentor. She found Heatherfoot and a couple other warriors fighting the last, remaining fox.

Sunpaw charged into the battle. She raked her claws over the foxes face. The fox tried to throw her off, but Heatherfoot came in and bit the fox's foot. The fox ran into the shadowed woods, away from the camp. The battle was over.

"Great job Sunpaw. You fought like a true warrior," Heatherfoot complimented her.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," said Sunpaw.

Featherstar then came into the clearing.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"Stormpaw hurt his foot," said Windsong.

"I have a nasty bite on my head, retched creatures!" Darkfire commented.

"Any cat with bad injuries, please see Dreamnose first!" Featherstar announced.

"You better wait and let some other cats get checked before you, Sunpaw," said Heatherfoot.

"Alright, I think I'll go get some rest," she answered as she walked slowly toward the apprentice den. She settled herself down on some soft moss and curled up to go to sleep.

'_May StarClan be with us...' _she thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

**Please review!**


	6. After the Battle

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 5 – After the Battle**_

Soon after the battle, everyone's wounds were healed and back on their paws. Sunpaw couldn't help but wonder if the foxes had something to do with the prophesy Dawnpaw had told her about.

'_At least I caught something,' _Sunpaw thought as she returned from hunting. '_The Clan is still somewhat shocked by the foxes, and I need to be there for my Clan!'_

Heatherfoot came out of the warrior's den.

"Sunpaw," she called out to her, "Featherstar says that you will be going to the gathering tonight."

"Really? Great!" she said excited, "I'll go see if Dawnpaw's coming too!" she ran off to find her sister.

When she was inside the medicine cat's den, she saw Dawnpaw with the deputy, Brambleface.

"There you go," said Dawnpaw as she dropped a thorn to the ground. "Give your paw a good lick. That thorn was in pretty deep."

"Thanks!" Brambleface mewed as she walked out.

"Hey Dawnpaw!" said Sunpaw.

"Hey Sunpaw!" she replied back.

"So are you going to the gathering?" she asked.

"You bet! I can't wait to hear what's up! Do you think Featherstar will mention the foxes?" Dawnpaw questioned.

"Probably, she should warn the other Clans about them," Sunpaw answered.

"Well, I better find Dreamnose and get ready."

"Ok. See you later!" Sunpaw said.

'_I hope that this gathering will be interesting!' _she thought, '_I guess I'd better find Heatherfoot and get ready for tonight!'_

**Please review! Bear with my filler chapters :)**


	7. The Gathering

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 6 – The Gathering**_

The Clan sprinted to the gathering in their group along the lake. The Clan was nearing the island. Sunpaw was really excited to find out about the other Clans.

When they got to the log bridge, Sunpaw leaped onto it and carefully walked across.

'_Be careful. Don't fall. Not like last time!' _she thought.

The last time Sunpaw had attended a gathering, she had slipped and plunged into the icy cold water, and had been pulled out by Rocklegs.

Sunpaw was very relieved when she leaped off the log. She looked around and saw many cars in the clearing.

"Hey Sunpaw!" called a voice. Sunpaw turned around and saw Seedpaw from ShadowClan coming from behind.

"Hey Seedpaw!" she called back. She and Seedpaw had talked a lot before at other gatherings.

"So how's it been in ShadowClan?" Sunpaw asked.

"Pretty good. What about ThunderClan?"

"Same here, except one thing, but you'll find that out in a minute," she told him.

Then, a yowl from the tree where the leaders stood sounded.

"Sheerstar, you may speak first," mewed Ripplestar.

"Alright, all is well in RiverClan. We have a new warrior with us tonight, Rainfur!"

Victory yowls came from the clearing.

"Featherstar?" he signaled her to speak.

"ThunderClan been fine, but we were attacked by foxes. You will want to be on look-out for them, we don't know which way they went," mewed Featherstar.

"We'll keep that in mind. Anyway…" Sheerstar said.

'_I guess the other Clans don't care about the foxes.'_

When the leaders were done speaking, the Clans gathered together with each other and got ready for the trek home.

"Well, it's not our fault if they get attacked by foxes and are unprepared," said Darkfire disgusted.

"Yeah." Sunpaw answered as she got together with her group to go home.

**Please review! Sorry for short chapters!**


	8. Striking Back

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 7 – Striking Back**_

A few days after the gathering, Sunpaw was in the elders den, checking for ticks.

"I think there's one somewhere on my shoulder," he told Sunpaw.

"Alright," Sunpaw said. She took some mouse-bile and put it on Graytalon's shoulder and rubbed it quickly and got the tick out.

"There you go!" she told him cheerfully.

"Thanks Sunpaw!" he said, "I think I'll take a nap now."

"Ok," Sunpaw padded off to the apprentices' den to be with her other den mate. She settled down beside Stormpaw, the only other apprentice, on the cozy moss.

"Hey Sunpaw," he said to her.

"Hi Stormpaw. What's up?" she asked.

"Well," he hesitated, "It's just lately, I've been having these weird feelings like something's going to happen. And when I sense something, I get startled when all it is is a shadow on the wall or a bird taking off from its nest."

Sunpaw stared at him blankly.

'_It sounds like he's having the same feelings as Dawnpaw!'_ she thought.

"Well, I'm sure their nothing to worry about," she said, hoping it would calm him down.

"I hope you're right," Stormpaw replied back, "Why don't we go ask out mentor if we can hunt together!"

"That sound great!" Sunpaw said. She went off to find both their mentors. Sunpaw padded out of her den and went over to the Highledge where she and Stormpaw's mentors were sitting. She walked over to them.

"Hey Heatherfoot, Stormpaw and I were…" Sunpaw was cut off by a sudden yowl from the entrance.

"Please help us!" yelled a somewhat familiar voice. Darkfire was on guard duty and most likely not going to let the other cat into the camp. Featherstar came out of her den to see how it was.

"Iceeyes, why are you here?" Featherstar questioned.

Sunpaw then remembered that Iceeyes was the deputy of ShadowClan.

"Please Featherstar, forgive me," she pleaded, "I have come for help. ShadowClan is being attacked by foxes!"

Gasps came from the clearing, for most of the Clan knew about Iceeye's arrival.

"They must be the same foxes that attacked us!" Wishpool exclaimed.

"Yes," said Featherstar, "We can't let another Clan suffer, especially when this threat could come back to us. There for, we will help you."

"Oh thank you Featherstar! We must hurry though, or we'll be too late!" exclaimed Iceeyes. The way she spoke, you could tell that she really needed all the help she could get.

"Alright. Brambleface, have a couple of warriors with your group and mine. The rest of you will guard the camp in case the foxes come here next," Featherstar instructed.

"Yes Featherstar," replied Brambleface. She called a couple of warriors to go with her.

"Sunpaw," Heatherfoot said, "You come with me in my group."

Sunpaw grinned. '_I'll be able to have some action!' _she thought.

All the cats going into battle got together with each other and headed towards the marshy, ShadowClan border. Sunpaw didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she would do anything to help.

**Please review! Hurray for the special appearance by me, Iceeyes! :D**


	9. What Lies Ahead

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 8 – What Lies Ahead**_

Soon, the party reached the battle scene. There were cats all around fighting, blood everywhere. Sunpaw realized she was just standing there, so she joined in.

Then she heard a voice whisper, _What lies ahead, will change everything…_ the wind seemed to say.

Sunpaw shrugged and pelted towards a fox. She landed on it and bit its neck. The fox fled from her toward RiverClan territory. She saw that Stormpaw was fighting alone and went to help him.

"I think this was the feeling I had!" he told her.

"I think you're right!" she replied back. Together, the two cats finished off the fox. Stormpaw seemed to be frozen, staring into space.

"Stormpaw, what's wrong?" Sunpaw asked him.

"Sunpaw, look…" he pointed with his tail. There, lying on the ground, was a lifeless body of a black cat. Almost at once did Sunpaw realize that it was Seedpaw.

"No…" she said in barely a whisper, "No! How could this happen?" Sunpaw looked over and saw Seedpaw's murderer. She charged at the fox and leaped on it. She raked her claws across its belly and it let out a faint yowl as if it was begging for another chance.

Sunpaw looked down and saw what she had done. '_I avenged your death, Seedpaw, but why do I feel horrible?' _she thought.

All the foxes were gone by then, and everyone was gathering near the pine trees.

"Thank you, Featherstar," said Echostar the ShadowClan leader, "Without you, my Clan would be in a lot worse shape."

"We could not have let you suffer," replied Featherstar. All the ThunderClan cats gathered around her.

"It's time to go, Sunpaw," Heatherfoot said as she approached her.

"Why, Heatherfoot? Why did it have to be him?" she questioned her mentor.

"StarClan has their reasons," Heatherfoot walked away leaving Sunpaw alone with Seedpaw's body.

'_May you be with StarClan, Seedpaw…_' she thought as the wind brushed her pelt. Sunpaw got up and walked to where her Clan was gathered, feeling Seedpaw in her presence.

**Please review! -crys for Seedpaw- :'(**


	10. Facing the Truth

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 9 – Facing the Truth**_

Dawnpaw searched through the herbs. '_Where is that marigold?' _she thought, '_We'll need it for the injured warriors!'_

"Dawnpaw! Where's that marigold?" called Dreamnose.

"Just a minute!" she called back. She and Dreamnose had to be ready to treat the injured, so they were preparing the herbs needed. Dawnpaw finally found the marigold and took it to Dreamnose.

"Good," she said, "Now Dawnpaw, go wait at the entrance so when they party comes back, you can tell me who's injured the most."

"Ok," Dawnpaw walked towards the entrance. It didn't take long for the warriors to return. Most of them were scared and covered in blood. Dawnpaw searched the crowd for her sister. When she spotted her, she ran towards her.

"Sunpaw! You're ok!" Sunpaw's head was down and she looked depressed. "What's wrong?" Dawnpaw asked concerned.

"Oh Dawnpaw!" Sunpaw cried, "How could StarClan take Seedpaw away? How could they?"

"I'm so sorry Sunpaw," she said to her sister. "But StarClan has their reasons."

"I just have to face the truth that Seedpaw will never come back…" Sunpaw uttered.

"Don't worry Sunpaw. It'll be alright, it'll be alright. I know it."

**Please review! Sorry for more short fillers, chapter 10 is waaay better :) You know, once you get to it**


	11. On My Mind

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 10 – On My Mind**_

A moon passed after the fox attack and every cat had recovered from the shock. Sunpaw kept busy with her training.

"No Sunpaw. You've got to hit me. _Hard,_" Heatherfoot was telling her.

'_But then I might take my anger out on you and hurt you!' _Sunpaw thought.

"I guess I'm just tired today and can't concentrate." It wasn't entirely a lie. She was tired. Tired of feeling an empty hole inside of her. She knew what was missing. _Seedpaw. _Deep down, she knew she would never be able to forget him.

"Well," Heatherfoot interrupted her thoughts, "We could stop now and start fresh tomorrow."

"Ok," Sunpaw said, "I'll go visit Dawnpaw." She padded off to the medicine cat clearing. She found Dawnpaw pulling a thorn out of Darkfire's pad.

"There. It's out," Dawnpaw said with a sigh. Darkfire just grunted and walked away.

"I swear, that cat has no manners," muttered Dawnpaw, "Hey Sunpaw."

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," a voice called, interrupting her conversation.

"Tell me after the ceremony, ok?" said Dawnpaw heading towards the clearing.

"Yeah, sure," replied Sunpaw following her sister.

When the two exited the den, they saw Wishpool and her two kits bouncing out of the nursery.

"Wishpool's kits must be becoming apprentices," Sunpaw said.

"It's about time, too," replied Dawnpaw.

"From the moment on, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Shadepaw and Streampaw. Clovertail shall mentor Shadepaw and Mosshead Streampaw," announced Featherstar.

"Shadepaw! Streampaw!" the Clan cheered.

After the ceremony, Sunpaw told Dawnpaw what she was thinking.

"I guess only time can make you feel better," Dawnpaw told her sister.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied.

"Come on," said Dawnpaw, "Let's get some sleep."

**Please review! Next chapter is what you've been waiting for!**


	12. Don't They Ever Give Up?

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 11 – Don't They Ever Give Up?**_

Soon after Shadepaw and Streampaw's ceremony, Sunpaw was out practicing her hunting skills. When she returned to camp, she had a vole and three mice in her jaws.

"Well done Sunpaw!" Heatherfoot said as she approached her, "I'll be giving you and assessment soon. You are very close to being a warrior!"

Sunpaw's eyes lit up, "You mean it?" she said as she put her catches on the pile.

"Of course! You've been an apprentice for a while now, and there's not much left I can teach you. You've also proved to be an excellent fighter against those foxes," Heatherfoot said.

"Thank you Heatherfoot!" Sunpaw cheered.

"Now get some rest, I'm going to ask Featherstar about your assessment."

Sunpaw, feeling very excited, went off into the apprentice's den. Inside, Stormpaw was sleeping soundly.

"Stormpaw!" she said running over to him.

"Huh-wha?" he said groggily.

"Heatherfoot told me I'm almost ready to be a warrior!"

"Really?" he said, "That's wonderful!"

"I'm sure you'll get your chance soon after me, you're just a little younger," she said.

"Yeah, I'll miss you though," he said sadly.

"Don't get sad now," she told him, "I won't be leaving for a little while, you know?"

"Good! Why don't we go on a patrol?" he suggested.

"Alright!" The two cats ran out to the clearing and spotted the deputy, "Brambleface!" Sunpaw called out to her. As Sunpaw and Stormpaw ran towards her, they nearly knocked her over.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Brambleface asked them.

"We want to go on a patrol! Can we? Can we?" Sunpaw asked pleadingly.

Brambleface chuckled, "Sure! How about the sunset patrol?"

"Ok!" the two cats said in unison.

"Make sure at least one of your mentors can come with!" Brambleface called as they ran off.

"Got it!" Stormpaw called back as they went to find their mentors.

Just before the sunset patrol was due to leave, Sunpaw and Stormpaw got his mentor, Windsong, to come along. The whole patrol consists of them, Darkfire, and Rocklegs.

"Are we ready?" Darkfire asked. Everyone nodded. "Let's get going then." The five cats raced through the trees to the RiverClan border, Darkfire in the lead. As they approached the fallen log, Sunpaw was about to jump, but Darkfire, kicking up some mud, got in her eye, as she landed awkwardly, but continued on. '_Restless furball!' _she thought.

Soon, they could hear the rush of the river and they slowed down.

"Check the border all the way down," Rocklegs said. Sunpaw and Stormpaw walked along making sure all the borders were in their correct places.

"Everything smells fine," commented Stormpaw.

"Yeah, let's-" Sunpaw let out a gasp as she was thrown aside.

"Sunpaw!" Stormpaw shouted. When Sunpaw finally turned around to see what had attacked her, she saw it was a fox!

"Why you!" she spat. She through the fox as she realized there was another fox with it.

"Do you think the others will come?" Stormpaw called over, fighting the other fox.

"They should! They're making so much racket, it'll scare away everything from here to the Moonpool!"

As if on cue, Windsong, Darkfire, and Rocklegs showed up.

"Are you two alright?" Windsong called out to them.

"We are now that you got here!" she replied back. She leaped onto the fox, aiming at its face. She sunk her claws into its flesh as it cried out. She let go and the fox ran away, leaving behind a trail of blood.

By the time she had finished, the others had finished off the other one.

"Did you fight that one fox all by yourself?" Darkfire asked.

"Yeah," she replied cautiously.

"Really?" asked Stormpaw, "Because that one we were fighting was really tough! All four of us had to take it down and even still!"

"I-I'm sure it was injured or maybe even weaker than the other one," she said shyly.

"Still, it looks like you're becoming a fine warrior," said Rocklegs.

"R-really?" she said embarrassed.

"Definitely ," Rocklegs was a mysterious cat. He never said much, and was very calm about things. Sunpaw wondered if he was just being friendly.

"That was pretty impressive," Darkfire complimented.

'_That's proof enough!_' she thought. Darkfire was not one to comment on your skills, and when he did, he meant it.

"Let's head back," Windsong said, "The borders are fine and the medicine cats will probably want a look at these scratches." The group trekked back to their camp as Sunpaw thought, '_Don't they ever give up?'_

**Please review! Hope you liked the epicish battle! :3**


	13. Not the Only Ones

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 12 – Not the Only Ones**_

Dawnpaw was worried. '_What's taking Sunpaw so long?'_ she thought. It was by midnight when the patrol had finally dragged themselves back with many scratches and bruises.

"Are you ok?" Dawnpaw asked her sister when she returned.

"Yeah," she replied, "I just need some rest."

"Here, let me get you some marigold for those scratches." Dawnpaw set out to the medicine cat den and came bounding out with her mouth full of leaves. As she applied the poultice she made, she wondered, '_How many more times will we have to fight those foxes? Are the other Clans being attacked constantly?'_

When she had finished treating all of their wounds, Dreamnose said:

"Get some rest. You've been up waiting worried. They're back so you should get some sleep."

"Ok," she walked over to her nest and nearly collapsed. She'd been so worried, she hadn't realized how exhausted she was. She lied down hoping for some answers about the foxes. '_Come to StarClan, show the way,'_ she thought before she went to sleep.

Dawnpaw opened her eyes.

Darkness.

"Dawnpaw!" someone called her name.

She didn't reply.

"Dawnpaw!"

"Su-Sunpaw?" she replied hesitantly. She ran through the darkness in search for her sister.

"Where are you Dawnpaw? Come look!" her sister called again. Dawnpaw kept running until she saw a light. As she approached it, she saw that the light was coming from where her sister was.

"Sunpaw!" Dawnpaw exclaimed.

"Look!" she said, "Look at the light!" Dawnpaw saw that he light was _coming from Sunpaw _and not from anywhere else. Then she heard the voice: _The sun outshines the darkness…_Sunpaw started getting smaller as Dawnpaw realized she was getting further away. She ran and ran, but she couldn't reach her sister no matter how hard she tried.

"Sunpaw!" Dawnpaw screamed. '_Could Sunpaw really be the hero of our Clan?_' she wondered.

Dawnpaw opened her eyes.

"Dawnpaw!" Dreamnose said, "It's past sunhigh! What do you think you are, a hedgehog?"

"It's that late already?" she exclaimed.

"Yes, now we need more marigold, do you think you could go get some? Take Sunpaw if you like."

"Ok," Dawnpaw was still weary from her dream. She got up from her nest and trotted to the regular apprentices' den when Sunpaw was.

"Sunpaw?" she called in.

"Hi!" her sister called cheerfully. "Did you need me?"

"Um, yeah, is it ok if you can help me collect some marigold?"

"Sure!" she replied, "Let me just got tell Heatherfoot." She ran off to find her mentor.

'_I guess Sunpaw didn't have my dream, or she never realized it,'_ Dawnpaw thought. When Sunpaw come back, the two cats headed out to find the marigold.

**Please review! Is Sunpaw the Clan hero? Or is Dawnpaw mistaken? Find out! Keep reading!**


	14. Visitors

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 13 – Visitors**_

When Sunpaw and her sister returned to camp, their jaws filled with marigold, they delivered them to the medicine cat's den.

Sunpaw spit them out. "Bleck! What a bitter taste!"

"Yeah, but at least they do their job!" Dawnpaw replied. "Where's Dreamnose?" she poked her head out of the den. "Dreamnose!" she called when she saw her mentor.

"Hello, did you get the marigold?" Dreamnose asked wearily.

"Yup!"

"Good, we'll be needing it," she replied, still a bit dazed.

"Is everything alright?" Sunpaw asked.

"Oh, well, we have some visitors," she replied.

"Really?" Dawnpaw said shocked.

"Yes, from RiverClan. I was going to stay and listen, but Featherstar sent me away. They wanted to talk alone. I'm sure we'll be hearing about it very soon though," she said.

"I wonder what it's about?" said Dawnpaw.

"Hm, well I'll see you later Dawnpaw," her sister replied and ran off before her sister could reply. Sunpaw hurried to the nearby entrance of the leader's den. _'Maybe I could just find out one little thing',_ she thought. She pricked her ears, but only caught bits of their conversation.

"…can't take anymore…" "…our problem…" "…help to drive away…" _'Is something wrong in RiverClan?'_ Sunpaw wondered. She continued to listen. "…already turned down by…" "…do you really…?" "…live near out camp…" _'Is Featherstar turning down their plea for help?'_ Then she heard it; that word. _'Foxes!'_ her mind screamed. '_RiverClan is troubled by the foxes!'_

Sunpaw dashed to the apprentices den, their conversation would soon be over and she didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. She waited, what felt like forever, until Featherstar emerged from her den with the RiverClan cats behind her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" she called out to the crowd.

Dawnpaw walked over to Sunpaw. "Where'd you go off to?" she asked.

"I-I was just really hungry," she fibbed.

"Mm, I wonder what's up with RiverClan?" Dawnpaw replied. Sunpaw held her tongue as they waited until every cat was in the clearing.

"RiverClan has been threatened by foxes. As we know these creatures have attacked us before, but RiverClan is suffering the most, from what they say."

"They made us flee from out camp!" said a warrior of RiverClan.

Gasps came from the crowd.

"This must be serious!"

"What if they come here next?"

"Will Featherstar help them?"

The leader silenced the crowd.

"I have decided to lead a patrol of warriors to RiverClan territory to help drive these vermin out for good, for if we don't, they could become more of a threat to all the Clans," she said.

"Wow! This is exciting!" Dawnpaw said to Sunpaw. "I better go find Dreamnose!" she ran off.

"I will lead the patrol myself, along with Brambleface, Darkfire, Windsong, Heatherfoot, Sunpaw, and Stormpaw."

'_Wow! The lead party?'_ thought Sunpaw, excited.

"We leave now!" Featherstar jumped down from the Highledge, gathering together all who were accompanying her in the battle. Sunpaw ran over to the group.

"Are you ready, Sunpaw?" her mentor asked.

"Yes Heatherfoot!" she replied.

"Good. Keep your claws sharp and be ready to show your skills, this could determine if you're ready to earn your warrior name."

**Please review! Find out next if ThunderClan and RiverClan will successful defeat the foxes!**


	15. The Final Chapter

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 14 – The Final Chapter**_

Full of energy, Sunpaw raced alongside her Clanmates. The rush of battle was with her as they entered RiverClan territory. Soon, they neared the RiverClan camp. The cats led them in. '_Why are we going to the camp? Why can't we just go to where the foxes are?'_ Sunpaw thought. The two RiverClan warriors came out with their leader, Ripplestar.

'_I guess they just wanted her to know we came,'_ she thought. A few more RiverClan casts came out. Then Ripplestar spoke:

"Cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan," she began, "I must thank Featherstar for coming out herself with some fine warriors to help us rid ourselves of these foxes. We will attack right away!"

Both Clans cheered. The battle parties headed out of the camp with Ripplestar in the lead. Soon, they reached thick woodland, heavily shadowed by the trees. Sunpaw stayed alert.

"Look," Ripplestar pointed with her tail. Three foxes where hunting on RiverClan grounds.

"At my battle cry, we attack!" Ripplestar said. "Keep yourselves hidden and spread out." At that, the cats scattered. Sunpaw took shelter in a tree branch, crouched down low.

_'I can jump down on it and use my weight against it!'_ Sunpaw thought.

"That's a good idea!" said a hauntingly familiar voice.

Sunpaw almost fell out of the tree. "S-Seedpaw?" beside her was a starry figure of the ShadowClan apprentice who she had been so dearly befriended. "Why-?" Sunpaw couldn't find the right words.

"I came back to help get rid of those foxes who killed me. And to say a proper farewell." He smiled.

"Seedpaw," Sunpaw said, her voice quivering. There were so many things she wanted to say to him.

"Remember that jump-roll-over-strike move I showed you at a Gathering once?" he asked. She nodded.

"Use that as an advantage with this tree!"

"Ok!" she said happily. She never thought she'd ever get to sees Seedpaw's smiling face ever again. In a moment, Sunpaw heard Ripplestar's battle cry. Every cat emerged from their hiding spots and exploded into the clearing, ready for the ambush. The foxes were caught totally off guard, as they realized they were being attacked.

Sunpaw was about to spring into the battle.

"Wait!" Seedpaw's voice said, even though his ghostly figure was nowhere in sight. "Wait until someone needs help. Then you can surprise it!"

"Right!" she said searching the crowd for any cat in trouble. She spotted Redsky, a RiverClan tom, tussling with fox twice his size. Sunpaw measured the distance and aimed for the fox's side. She leaped down, angled perfectly, so she would land right beside the fox. It quickly turned as she rolled under the fox's belly and scraped it. The fox shrieked and fled away from RiverClan territory.

"Thanks a lot!" Redsky panted gratefully. Sunpaw nodded and headed off into the crowd of foxes. Soon she realized that there were not three foxes, there were a dozen! '_How many are there?'_ she thought

The ThunderClan and RiverClan cats soon drove off most of the foxes, the three originals still remained. The whole time, Sunpaw felt Seedpaw's presence beside her.

"Sunpaw," he said, "You need to follow me!" he took off. Sunpaw ran after him. He led her to a hidden strip of territory. What she found there frightened her to the bone. In the middle of the clearing, a big, rugged fox stood over her leader's body.

**Please review! Despite the chapter title, this is not the end! Will Sunpaw be able to help her leader? **


	16. The Fire

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 15 – The Fire**_

"No!" Sunpaw cried. She sprinted towards the fox, leaped, and landed on its face. She clawed it with all her might until it ran away in agony. "Featherstar!" Her leader was sprawled out on the ground. Sunpaw noticed she had a huge gash on her side and several scratches on her neck and body. Her chest was rising faintly.

Featherstar was losing blood. Sunpaw had to act fast.

"Help! Help! Featherstar is injured!" she yelled. Immediately, warriors from both Clans raced into the area.

"What happened?" Ripplestar questioned, her voice shaking in fear.

"I found her like this, that fox must have attacked her!" she replied.

"Quick! Let's take her back to our camp!" said Windsong.

"Right, we're done here. Please give my regards to Featherstar," Ripplestar said. The leader led her warriors back towards their camp while the ThunderClan cats carried their own leader home. By the time they returned, it was moonhigh. Featherstar's breathing was becoming more rapid and she had finally regained conscience. Soon the medicine cats came running out.

"Dawnpaw! I need cobwebs and marigold! And bring some coltsfoot for her breathing!" Dreamnose called to her apprentice.

"Right!" Dawnpaw replied.

"Let's move her to her den-"

"No," Featherstar's raspy voice said. "I need to stay here. Where's Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw steadily stepped forward. "I'm right here."

"Come closer." Sunpaw obeyed. "I have to thank you. If you hadn't showed up, that fox would have finished me off right there." Dawnpaw had arrived with herbs at this point. "I won't be needing those."

"But Featherstar-"

"Please, don't waste them on me." She took a deep breath then continued speaking. "I've been watching you Sunpaw, you've shaped into a fine warrior."

"Th-thank you, Featherstar," she replied shakily.

"Tell me Sunpaw, have you ever heard of a cat called Firestar?" she asked.

"I have." Sunpaw remembered being told stories in the nursery about a great hero named Firestar who had saved ThunderClan from the cold-blooded murderer, Tigerstar.

"You remind me of him. StarClan told me the fire would return. I believe you are that fire"

Sunpaw gasped. "But how?" Her pelt wasn't a fiery orange, it was a bright golden color, like the sun, hence her name.

"StarClan told me," Dawnpaw stepped forward, "that the light will out shine the darkness."

"So it's true," Featherstar murmured. "I have one last task to preform then." The broken leader attempted to get up, but she fell right down. Brambleface jumped over to help her to the Highledge, slowly but surely.

"I call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your ways and is ready to become a full warrior of ThunderClan. Heatherfoot," she paused to breathe in a few breaths, "is Sunpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"She is," she replied.

"Sunpaw," her leader said wearily, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said nervously.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Sunfire. StarClan honors you for your spirit, independence, and loyalty to this Clan."

"Sunfire! Sunfire!" The Clan chanted, led by Dawnpaw.

Featherstar stumbled down the Highledge and collapsed on the ground.

"Featherstar!" Sunfire cried.

"Now I can join StarClan knowing my Clan will be alright," she whispered.

"Featherstar! No! I'm sure there's some herb we can-" Featherstar's chest stopped moving. "Featherstar!" she cried in agony. Her leader was gone to forever hunt in StarClan. Just then Sunfire felt another pelt brush against hers. She saw Seedpaw's spirit beside her with Featherstar's.

"Lead our Clan out of the darkness," Featherstar said as she faded away.

"I believe in you, Sunfire," Seedpaw said and followed Featherstar.

'_Seedpaw…'_

"She used all her strength," Dawnpaw said, "to make you a warrior."

Sunfire's eyes were clouded. "It's my fault she died!"

"No it's not!" Dawnpaw argued, "She did what she wanted, no cat could have stopped her."

"Did you see them?"

"See who?"

"Seedpaw was there. He took Featherstar to StarClan," she replied.

"Sunfire…" Dawnpaw rubbed her muzzle against her sister's.

"Brambleface," said Swiftheart, "you're our leader now!"

"You are!" Meows came from around the clearing.

Brambleface jumped on the Highledge. "Thank you all. I will truly do my best as leader of ThunderClan. I know I could never replace Featherstar."

The Clan cheered.

"You need to pick a deputy!" Scarshadow called.

"Yes," Brambleface closed her eyes and thought. Moments passed until she raised her head again. "I say these words before StarClan. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Clovertail."

He looked shocked. "Thank you," he dipped his head. "I will do my best to serve ThunderClan as deputy."

"Clovertail! Clovertail!" The Clan chanted.

"Alright!" Brambleface called, "We will hold vigil tonight in honor of Featherstar. And then tomorrow, we will finish what we started!"

**Please review! Sorry for slow updates! With this story coming to an end soon, I won't have to worry about it anymore :) But I sure will miss this story!**


	17. True Faith

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 15 – The Fire**_

"No!" Sunpaw cried. She sprinted towards the fox, leaped, and landed on its face. She clawed it with all her might until it ran away in agony. "Featherstar!" Her leader was sprawled out on the ground. Sunpaw noticed she had a huge gash on her side and several scratches on her neck and body. Her chest was rising faintly.

Featherstar was losing blood. Sunpaw had to act fast.

"Help! Help! Featherstar is injured!" she yelled. Immediately, warriors from both Clans raced into the area.

"What happened?" Ripplestar questioned, her voice shaking in fear.

"I found her like this, that fox must have attacked her!" she replied.

"Quick! Let's take her back to our camp!" said Windsong.

"Right, we're done here. Please give my regards to Featherstar," Ripplestar said. The leader led her warriors back towards their camp while the ThunderClan cats carried their own leader home. By the time they returned, it was moonhigh. Featherstar's breathing was becoming more rapid and she had finally regained conscience. Soon the medicine cats came running out.

"Dawnpaw! I need cobwebs and marigold! And bring some coltsfoot for her breathing!" Dreamnose called to her apprentice.

"Right!" Dawnpaw replied.

"Let's move her to her den-"

"No," Featherstar's raspy voice said. "I need to stay here. Where's Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw steadily stepped forward. "I'm right here."

"Come closer." Sunpaw obeyed. "I have to thank you. If you hadn't showed up, that fox would have finished me off right there." Dawnpaw had arrived with herbs at this point. "I won't be needing those."

"But Featherstar-"

"Please, don't waste them on me." She took a deep breath then continued speaking. "I've been watching you Sunpaw, you've shaped into a fine warrior."

"Th-thank you, Featherstar," she replied shakily.

"Tell me Sunpaw, have you ever heard of a cat called Firestar?" she asked.

"I have." Sunpaw remembered being told stories in the nursery about a great hero named Firestar who had saved ThunderClan from the cold-blooded murderer, Tigerstar.

"You remind me of him. StarClan told me the fire would return. I believe you are that fire"

Sunpaw gasped. "But how?" Her pelt wasn't a fiery orange, it was a bright golden color, like the sun, hence her name.

"StarClan told me," Dawnpaw stepped forward, "that the light will out shine the darkness."

"So it's true," Featherstar murmured. "I have one last task to preform then." The broken leader attempted to get up, but she fell right down. Brambleface jumped over to help her to the Highledge, slowly but surely.

"I call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your ways and is ready to become a full warrior of ThunderClan. Heatherfoot," she paused to breathe in a few breaths, "is Sunpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"She is," she replied.

"Sunpaw," her leader said wearily, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said nervously.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Sunfire. StarClan honors you for your spirit, independence, and loyalty to this Clan."

"Sunfire! Sunfire!" The Clan chanted, led by Dawnpaw.

Featherstar stumbled down the Highledge and collapsed on the ground.

"Featherstar!" Sunfire cried.

"Now I can join StarClan knowing my Clan will be alright," she whispered.

"Featherstar! No! I'm sure there's some herb we can-" Featherstar's chest stopped moving. "Featherstar!" she cried in agony. Her leader was gone to forever hunt in StarClan. Just then Sunfire felt another pelt brush against hers. She saw Seedpaw's spirit beside her with Featherstar's.

"Lead our Clan out of the darkness," Featherstar said as she faded away.

"I believe in you, Sunfire," Seedpaw said and followed Featherstar.

'_Seedpaw…'_

"She used all her strength," Dawnpaw said, "to make you a warrior."

Sunfire's eyes were clouded. "It's my fault she died!"

"No it's not!" Dawnpaw argued, "She did what she wanted, no cat could have stopped her."

"Did you see them?"

"See who?"

"Seedpaw was there. He took Featherstar to StarClan," she replied.

"Sunfire…" Dawnpaw rubbed her muzzle against her sister's.

"Brambleface," said Swiftheart, "you're our leader now!"

"You are!" Meows came from around the clearing.

Brambleface jumped on the Highledge. "Thank you all. I will truly do my best as leader of ThunderClan. I know I could never replace Featherstar."

The Clan cheered.

"You need to pick a deputy!" Scarshadow called.

"Yes," Brambleface closed her eyes and thought. Moments passed until she raised her head again. "I say these words before StarClan. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be Clovertail."

He looked shocked. "Thank you," he dipped his head. "I will do my best to serve ThunderClan as deputy."

"Clovertail! Clovertail!" The Clan chanted.

"Alright!" Brambleface called, "We will hold vigil tonight in honor of Featherstar. And then tomorrow, we will finish what we started!"

**Please review! Sorry for slow updates! With this story coming to an end soon, I won't have to worry about it anymore :) But I sure will miss this story!**


	18. Saved Includes Epilouge

**Out of the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors**

**NOTE: I updated these chapters to fix grammar errors**

_**Chapter 17 – Saved **_

The whole Clan was waiting in the tunnel for them to return. Even the elders had come.

"We did it," Sunfire said.

The Clan cheered. The foxes were no longer threat to them or any of the Clans.

"Sunfire! Sunfire!"

"Thank you, Sunfire. I knew Featherstar was right about you. You shall be honored by ThunderClan," said Bramblestar.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Sunfire! You did it!" Dawnpaw said running over to her sister. "I knew you could!"

"Thanks!" she replied. "I can't believe it was me! You never know right?"

"Right! Featherstar must be so proud!" said Dawnpaw happily.

"I hope so." Just then she saw the two starry figures of Featherstar and Seedpaw.

"Thank you for avenging our deaths, Sunfire," Featherstar said.

"You'll make a fine leader one day," said Seedpaw and the two faded away.

"Did you see that?" said Dawnpaw, her mouth gaping.

"You mean you saw them too?" Sunfire said surprised.

"Yeah, he said you'd be a great leader!"

Sunfire laughed. "I'm sure I will be!" she said with some sarcasm in her voice. The two sisters padded off together with stars in their eyes.

_**Epilogue**_

Sunstar was standing on the Highledge with her deputy, Stormcloud, beside her. Soon, her sister and also the medicine cat, Dawnlight, joined them. She looked down on the cats below. She grew up with them and shared their passion, and now she was leading them. Something she thought she'd never do again. All was peaceful in ThunderClan.

_The light shines in the darkness, and the darkness has never extinguished it. ~John 1:5_

**THE END.**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
